ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Deleted Scene): Backstories
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted Scene: "Backstories" was an extended/alternate scene. Cast *Erin Gilbert *Patty Tolan *Jillian Holtzmann *Abby Yates *Kevin Beckman Equipment *Proton Pack (Mark I) (Background) *Trap (Background) *Proton Grenade (Air Filter Prototype) Locations *Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food **Ghostbusters' First Headquarters Plot (The scene opens with Patty asking Abby and Erin how they met) Erin clarified Karate Cats was the new mascot of their high school and the old one was extremely racist. (Abby talks about bonding over ghost stories, Patty asks how they got into ghosts) Erin talked about Gretta DeMille reached for her and fall towards the bed then she hid under the covers until morning for a year. (Erin talks about how no one believed her and called her Ghost Girl but Abby believed her) Holtzmann was just kidding and agreed it was bad. Patty revealed she didn't connect with her classmates either because she was into her books. She remembered how one time, a kid knocked her book out of her hand but she stopped and realized it wasn't the same thing. Erin assured her she understood what she meant. Holtzmann revealed she was home schooled and served as class president after beating her siblings. Kevin added he didn't go to school but learned you had to believe in yourself or no one else would. They were stunned by his words of wisdom. Erin did a high five with him and wouldn't let go. Kevin became uncomfortable like when they tried to do the secret handshake. He began juggling the Proton Grenade despite their warnings. He thought they were kidding. Abby told him to hand it to her. He tossed it up in the air and walked back to his desk. Abby caught it to everyone's relief. Patty wondered how something so dumb got in something so pretty. Abby handed the grenade to Holtzmann and warned her she should lock it up. Holtzmann asked what the criteria was for "lock up." She believed instant liquefication was suitable. Abby emphasized somewhere he couldn't find it. Holtzmann, in a voice, joked about locking it up. Patty wondered how they weren't going to die because of her or Kevin. Holtzmann continued joking if the world blew up, it was her fault. (Abby presents the high school photo) Patty read, "The Durable but Not Impenetrable Barrier" and asked what it was. Abby boasted it was good stuff. (Erin wished they still had the presentation) Abby claimed the presentation made them the most popular girls in high school. Erin denied it. (Patty wished she could have been it, Abby runs off, Patty regrets her wish) Trivia *Erin reveals Karate Cats was Hoover High School's new mascot and the old one was extremely racist.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Backstories (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:09-0:00:11). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "That's the new one. The old one was extremely racist." *Erin alludes to Gretta DeMille.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Backstories (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:01:00-0:01:11). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "And she would reach for me and fall towards the bed and I would just take the covers and put them under my head and stay there until the morning." *Patty reveals she didn't connect with her classmates because she was into her books.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Backstories (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:01:58-0:02:05). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "You know I can -- can kind of relate a little bit. Because, y'know, when I was in school I didn't really connect with the other kids either, y'know, it's because I was into my books and stuff." *Holtzmann reveals she was home schooled, was Class President, and has siblings.Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Backstories (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:02:19-0:02:24). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "I was Class President. Was home schooled but I ran against a bunch of my siblings." *Kevin reveals he didn't go to school.Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Backstories (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:02:28-0:02:33). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "I never went to school but, um, you what I did learn was if you don't believe in yourself, no one will." *Kevin alludes to the awkward flirting Erin did in (Deleted Scene): Secret Handshake. References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016DSBackstoriesSc01.png| GB2016DSBackstoriesSc02.png| GB2016DSBackstoriesSc03.png| GB2016DSBackstoriesSc04.png| GB2016DSBackstoriesSc05.png| GB2016DSBackstoriesSc06.png| GB2016DSBackstoriesSc07.png| GB2016DSBackstoriesSc08.png| GB2016DSBackstoriesSc09.png| GB2016DSBackstoriesSc10.png| GB2016DSBackstoriesSc11.png| GB2016DSBackstoriesSc12.png| GB2016DSBackstoriesSc13.png| GB2016DSBackstoriesSc14.png| GB2016DSBackstoriesSc15.png| GB2016DSBackstoriesSc16.png| Category:GB:2016 Deleted Scenes